


Alone (Together) At Last

by namira1312



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Scratching, Sexual Content, Smut, also its gonna be 2 chapters maybe 3, i want to?? yeah, im sorry noelle stevenson, its gonna be explicit i apologize, uhhhhh ive never written anything like this before but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namira1312/pseuds/namira1312
Summary: Catra and Adora leave Etheria for the first time since defeating the Horde, and have some fun along the way.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Alone (Together) At Last

Leaving Etheria behind was harder than Catra thought it would be. She looked at Adora leaning her head against the side of the ship’s helm, peering down on their world. Melog was practically attached to her, looking out toward the planet as well. But Catra refused to look back herself. No need to get nostalgic now. They wouldn’t be returning for a while, they had a job to do after all. They were headed back to Krytis to help Melog look for other survivors- to find what was left of their civilization and help them rebuild. It would be a long mission. Possibly years before they would return.

The flight was long- they flew for hours until Etheria and her moons were nothing more than a miniscule twinkle of light in the distance. Adora eventually pulled herself away from the helm and let out a yawn. Catra let out a yawn of her own, and followed her girlfriend into their bedroom. It was nice to have some alone time. After the war had ended, Glimmer and Bow practically never gave them the chance to be alone. There was always some party to attend, some game to play, some adventure to go on. She didn’t exactly mind any of those things- Catra had really (not that she’d say it to their faces) grown to like the pair.

The ship flying through the dead of space was eerie, in a way. It was silent, they were going faster than anything on Etheria possibly could, and yet it was silent, and she couldn’t feel any momentum. Catra noticed it as she woke up. It was odd to think about, but she tried not to focus on it. She shook Adora awake, gently brushing her girlfriend’s hair out of her face. Adora rolled over to face her, eyes bleary. Catra loved looking at Adora in the morning. There was something she loved about that unkempt hair- not tied into that poofy little ponytail Adora always, always wore. “What time is it?” she asked, looking around the dark room.

“Dunno, it’s not exactly easy to tell time in space.” Adora stood up stretching, way more ready for the day than someone who’d just woken up ever should be, and fired a few finger guns Catra’s way. Idiot. What a beautiful idiot. They headed back to the helm of the ship to make sure autopilot still had them on the right track. It did- and from what she could tell they’d hit Krytis in about two weeks.

“Catra, look! Shooting stars!!” Adora pressed her face into the window. There were indeed some shooting stars. And honestly they were kind of amazing. It was definitely nothing she’d ever had the chance to see growing up on Etheria, with their utterly starless sky.

She wrapped an arm and her tail around Adora’s waist, leaning her head into her shoulder. Adora leans her head over onto Catra’s, careful not to squish her ears, and they stand there for a moment, just taking it all in. It… was nice. It really was. She couldn’t help but grin thinking about how much time her and Adora would have together. All that fighting, all that pain. And now they were finally together, they finally had the opportunity to spend some time alone. No distractions. Just her and Adora. Well, and Melog. But Catra didn’t mind Melog.

She used an arm to guide Adora back toward their room. “We should probabl-”, Adora started, a bit tense sounding. “No, Adora, it’s just you and me. Two weeks. There’s nothing you need to do, okay? It’s time you learned how to relax.” Adora relaxed and let Catra pull her back into the bedroom. They laid down, and Catra curled up at her side.

“You doing okay?” Catra asked softly. It wasn’t a question she was used to asking, but she’d started trying lately. She flicked at Adora’s thigh with her tail. If anyone in the entire universe deserved a bit of relaxation, it was her. She’d saved it after all.

“I think so.” Adora wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m just… really tense. All my life I’ve been training, preparing, fighting, and I don’t even know where to begin now that all of that is over.”

Catra pressed her face into Adora’s side. “Then don’t think about it. We’ll figure it out as we go.” They lapse into silence, listening to the soft mewling of Melog, who Catra had shut outside the room as they’d entered. Catra is the one to break the silence. “When’s the last time you… you know? Um. Had some fun? With yourself?” It wasn’t like Catra to dance around a question, but this wasn’t exactly something she’d ever talked about before with, well, anyone.

Adora shifted in place. “I… guess I don’t? I don’t really have fun alone. I mean I train alone, I slept alone before I got you back. But everything fun is with Bow, Glimmer, and you.”

Catra let out a sigh, realizing she had to directly say it to get her answer. “Masturbated, Adora. I mean when’s the last time you masturbated?” Even in the darkness, Catra could tell that Adora’s face had turned bright red and quickly reassessed her question. “You don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s okay, Catra. It’s… well, it’s been a long time I guess. Three years? Probably not since before I left the Horde.”

“That long? No way!” She couldn’t even imagine going months without an orgasm. Now that she was around Adora again it was almost unbearable. Ever since they’d kissed, ever since they began sharing a bed again, Catra just hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it. “Can I kiss you?”

Adora nodded, adjusting her position so that she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. Catra kissed her softly, and let Adora set the pace. She wanted her to be comfortable. They started off slow, but eventually Adora tentatively licked Catra’s lips. Catra let her in, and found Adora’s tongue tracing around her fangs. She tangled her hand into Adora’s hair, deepening the kiss as Adora let her into her own mouth, and her other hand slid up Adora’s shirt toward her breast. Adora gasped into Catra’s mouth, fingers digging into her shoulders. Catra broke away and kissed down Adora’s neck, biting a light mark into her skin, which earned another gasp from her partner.

“Can I take this shirt off of you?”

“Yeah,” Adora said, slightly out of breath. “Whatever you want. Catra, you can do whatever you want.”

With a toothy grin, Catra pulled the shirt over her head, revealing a simple white bra. She set the clothes aside, and reached for the fly of Adora’s pants next, working them down and off her legs. Her hands drift up Adora’s thighs, squeezing them gently. “You’re beautiful, Adora.”

Her girlfriend smirks, feigning confidence and trying to hide the blush flooding across her face again.

“So are you. Can I see you?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw. second half is going to be fun, should be done later this week


End file.
